Titans Of The West!
by Oh My Goodness
Summary: After being sent back in time, memories erased, and preparing to fight a war, the Titans must remember their friends before... bb x rae. star x rob.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans or The 'Wild West' so don't sue me, okay?

This was not your average 'WW' scene. There was no tumbleweed rolling, and no gunfight on Main Street. Instead, a girl with violet eyes & hair, one of those classic cowboy hats, boots, a plaid shirt (blue and red, by the way), and bellbottom pants stood in front of the appearing-to-be ghost town.

Buildings of seemingly 3 sorts lined the street. General stores, bars, and prison stakeouts. Maybe there were a few homes…? Ah, did it matter? No, no, no… This place was literally dead. So, why was she called here? There was no crime roaming the streets, there were no animals running amuck. So, why?

Enough questions. Enough. Silence was made to be disturbed, as were 'the first kiss' clichés. You know, the boy would lean in and… Pow! Someone was cracking a joke, or laughing. Let's get back to the point, shall we? So, anyways, a gho— "Hey you! You, purple girl, um, Raven?" It was a firm voice, the voice of a leader. The voice of someone who you seem to know, but don't. It was the voice of Robin.

She stood there, startled. 3 Other figures emerged beside him. It was almost laughable, the style of them all, but what else could they dress in? They were spies. "What do you want — how do you know my name?" Her voice was a deep monotone, the shadow of the elegant rose. "We knew each other before… Before… Before this happened. Before Slade sent us back, before the prophecy…" _Slade._ The name struck a part of the girl painfully in a place she hoped never to feel again. Her heart and her brain, merged. Slade.

Author's Note: Fun, fun, fun? Pretty awesome. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP & BETTER THAN THIS. Chapter 3 will go up only with reviews. Flames – R- Fine.

- _Skye._


	2. A Bunch O' Freaks

Disclaimer: Don't own them, don't sue me.

"Rae? You don't mind if I call you that, right?" If she was Miss Purple, he was Mister Green. Green skin! His name was Boy Beast, or, Beast Boy or something. His voice was tenderly shaken, and his eyes… his eyes… They were green and longing for attention. "No, not really." Raven replied simply. They continued down the dusty path. It was incredibly hot out, too hot for even the slightest worry or care, but it was the heat that made you want to care.

And yet you didn't. You just couldn't. Beastboy nudged Raven in the side, laughing. "Wanna hear a joke?" Raven thought fast. She knew this situation all too well. "No, BB. I'd rather not." Her voice became defensive, and Beastboy winced. His face crumpled. A tear filled his eye, and he changed into a rat. He took on his not-so-human form again, and laughed unsteadily. "I felt so… small." "Oh, poor thing." Raven's voice was a mixture of sarcasm and humor, toned at just the right point to sound like she cared.

"Friend Raven! I am Starfire, I like the chocolate pudding, and the bunnies." Her voice, Starfire's, was kind of baby-like, a high-pitched cry. 'Princess talk', Raven called it. "And I'm Robin." Robin's voice was coated with vanity. He definitely seemed to be the leader, even though he was wearing what looked like spandex tights. Why was she the only one in disguise? Weren't they supposed to be undercover? Why were the boys wearing spandex? Who was the Cyborg & why was he shy? Why was star wearing a mini skirt? Were they really her friends? So many questions, but one quest to answer them on.

At what could be called 5 o' clock, the group entered a small hotel at the edge of the town. "Better if we're away…." Robin had explained in a mumble while they paid for a room. The clerk, an old man with a shaggy gray beard, a vest on, a cowboy hat, and a blue plaid shirt pointed them up a narrow set of stairs with a chuckle. "Be careful nows." His voice was thick, and southern. Cyborg — Was that his name? — Grunted in what could have been a thank-you, or disgust in the small staircase. Why wouldn't he be? He was… wide. As they went up the stairs, Robin gave a quick 'thanks', and nodded his head. "What a bunch o' freaks." The clerk said faintly once they were out of sight.

"They're failing." A deep voice echoed through the stillness of the air, barely audible.

Author's Note: Okay, 1 REVIEW? I need at least 5 to get the next chapter up, please? And, if you want me to add anything to the story, please include it. That would be… helpful, yes? Anyways, review A.S.A.P. and the story will go up faster.


End file.
